What If...
by Rose of Zakarisz
Summary: OH MY GOD!!! Did I just update... oh my, I think I did.... Some one call Lucifer, we'd better warn him about the extreme cold front headed for Hell.
1. The Change

What If... Okay, Here's the scoop. It's only been a few hours and I've had so many responses to my first post, that I guess I'll put this up. Fair warning, it's not what you're expecting. Where the other was just a look at what I think could have happened, this is my story. Umm... well think of this, what would it take for you to meet the Z cast? What would have to happen to get you there? What would you do once you found yourself in that position? This is my answer to that.   
  
If you can't guess by now, I'm adding a new character... hehehe, me. How'd you know? Anyway, I know how much I hate new characters when I'm reading fics, so I'm pleading on behave of my real self and my fic self, give me a chance. Please? If you like, put yourself in the girls role... I guess it would help to be female... but hey, that's your problem. Anyway, I talk too much, on with the fic. : )   


**What If...**

by: Rosedust

  
Our story starts simply. A normal home, a normal living room, a normal teenage girl watching television. As she laughed at the antics of the anime she watched, the room was suddenly filled with a bright light. The girl screamed as she plummeted down and then there was nothing but dark.   


*~*~*~*~*

As her vision cleared the young women could make out what seemed to be a dark laboratory. An old graying man came forward from the shadows to reveal himself.   
  
"Where am I?" She demanded; only then did she notice the restraints that held her down. As the man neared, the woman's eyes grew large, "Dr. Guro?" she stuttered.   
  
"That's right, my dear. I'm impressed that you recognize me," the Dr. said.   
  
"But that's impossible, you're not real!" She screamed at him.   
  
"Oh, let me assure you that I'm am real enough. And that here, you are the one that is not real." He chuckled lightly at her confused expression. "Not that it really matters, but I'll explain. For you, this world is merely a fantasy, a what do you people call them... anime? But what if I told you that this world is quite real, only an alternate reality from what you are used to."   
  
"All right," she said slowly, "I think I get it. But what do you want with me? And why the **hell** am I strapped down to a table?!"   
  
"In your world you have these wonderful things called diseases and viruses," he chuckled, "and while we also have those here, all are curable and none compare to those of your world."   
  
She looked up at him skeptically, "So what does that have to do with me?"   
  
"I need to learn how to take something from your reality and make it real in this reality. Those viruses are much too delicate, so you get to be my little guinea pig. You should be honored. If you survive I might even decide to let you be a part of my next project."   
  
"Excuse me!" She screamed, her eyes as big as saucers, "I don't think so."   
  
She fought the restraints as best she could, but it was no use. The poor girl was stuck there with no hope of ever escaping.   


*~*~*~*~*

She awoke to the darkness of an empty laboratory. Sweeping her brandy brown eyes left to right, she could tell that no one had been in there for quite awhile. She tried to move only to realize that she was standing inside some sort of stasis chamber. Anger welled up inside of her as the memories of why she was in there came flooding back to her. She punched at the thick glass in front of her, shattering it in one harsh blow.   
  
She stumbled over to the nearest computer terminal determined to find out what Dr. Guro had planned. She knew it couldn't be good, and maybe she would be able to warn some one about the horrible creation the "good" doctor was sure to have made.   
  
The information flowed by. _So, the old geezer actually pulled it off, I'm real here. Hn. The viruses were too delicate to be brought over. Thank God,_ she thought. _So... he did decide to use me for another experiment. He fused my genes with those of a Sayain?!? ...Goku? Well that's cool. He planned to use me to destroyed all the remaining Sayains, okay, not so cool. _She scowled at the terminal, _so **I'm** the horrible creation._   
  
_Hmm... Apparently Guro couldn't work out all the bugs. That's why I was in stasis, he was saving me for a rainy day. Jerk-off. ...what's this? Bands?_ She tried to look around the empty room for a mirror, but found that her head wouldn't move. In fact she couldn't move any of her body. It seemed that the only thing that she could control were her eyes. She could look where-ever she wanted, but that was little comfort.   
  
She focused on her reflection in the monitor and her eyes traveled to the headband crossing her forehead. It was simple, just a small silver head band holding back her chestnut brown hair, it looked innocent enough. All that is, except for the R R symbol on the front, the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. Hers eyes traveled down to her forearms where the matching silver cuffs were.   
  
She focused her eyes back on the words in front of her. _So the headband controls the arm and leg cuffs which, in turn, control my movements. Hn, flaw number one, when I fight the band is too busy with keeping up on the fighting to control my mouth and other smaller functions._ She smirked. _I must have had a lot of nasty thing to say to him that he didn't want to hear. Flaw number two with the added adrenaline in my system, at first I was able to over come the control of the band. So... maybe all I have to do is get into a fight, and maybe I'll be able to regain control of my body._   
  
She read the last of the information that she had accessed. _No wonder the chamber woke me up, my stasis chamber malfunctioned.... The food went first about three weeks ago, the water stopped last week and the oxygen just quit. Well that explains why I'm so tired and hungry._   
  
All the information having been read, her body wanted to get started with the task at hand, getting rid of all of the saiyans. The girl started arguing with herself. _I am **not** going to kill anyone, like I could kill a saiyan if I wanted to. HA. So then what am I so worried about? I'll just go fight Goku and either beat this thing of Dr. Guro's or die. Either way, I want to have a little fun first... I've always wanted to fly._   
  
Summoning up all of what little strength she had left, the girl powered up as much as she could, testing out her new powers for what little time that she had left.   


*~*~*~*~*

The night was so peaceful and serene. _It's hard to believe that all of this was almost destroyed today,_ thought Mirai no Trunks remembering the painful battle that had raged so fiercely earlier that day. He looked at the quiet beauty of the stars as he walked down the trail he had stumbled on in the woods, _I wonder why I never took the time to look at them before..._   
  
"It was in that direction; light years away, but not too far."   
  
Trunks spun around to find his father of all people leaning against an old oak. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be paying no attention, but that didn't fool Trunks. "Hello Tousan."   
  
Vegeta looked up at him and seemed to decide to join his son on this little venture with nature. They walked in silence, Vegeta not knowing what to say yet not betrayed by his confident air, and Trunks, just happy to be able to walk in his fathers presence.   
  
Finally the silence was broken. "What was in that direction?" Trunks asked.   
  
Vegeta stopped walking and his eyes trailed to the stars, "My home... your home too."   
  
"Oh." Trunks had heard very little about his father and even less about where his father had come from. "Do you miss it?"   
  
Vegeta looked at his son for a moment and then continued to walk in silence once more. Trunks caught up with him quickly but decided not to push the subject further, his father never was one for sharing feelings or so he'd learned.   
  
Some time passed between the two, not quite companionable silence but as close as one could get when walking with Vegeta. After a time the proud saiyan spoke once again, "I came here tonight to talk to you." He paused, not giving any evidence as to what he came to talk about. Then as though he'd found his train of thought once more, he continued. "When you go back to the future, I'll still be dead... but... I wanted you to know that I'm proud that you're my son. ...You fought Cell bravely today, and..." his usual scold deepend as he was at a loss for words.   
  
"Arigato." Trunks spoke, saving his father from having to continue. Those were the words that he had always dreamed to hear, yet never dared to hope for. Now he fought for control, he knew his father wouldn't appreciate an emotional scene. Odds are, he'd probably just fly off.   
  
So the two continued on again in silence. Surprisingly Vegeta was the one yet again to talk first. "What is your Kasaan like in the future?" Trunks looked at his father; that was certainly not something he had expected. Vegeta gave no evidence of looking at him, so Trunks looked forward once more, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"She's just a stubborn as she is now. The world around us is falling apart and she refuses to budge." Vegeta smirked. "We still live in the Capsule Corp. building, but it's just us now. She was really mad when I started to train, but I really didn't have any choice. I couldn't just let everything around me crumble, I had to do something, and when I met up with Gohan again I knew what I had to do. She kept saying, 'No one can be that stupid,' about facing the androids, like I wanted to. They took everything; my friends, my home, Gohan, and... you. I knew; I just knew that if some one didn't stop them, they'd take Mom too. She's all I've got left now, I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen..."   
  
Trunks stopped as he realized he'd been rambling. His father had asked a simple question and instead of the simple answer he was sure his father had expected, he just kept talking. _I know I get that from Kasaan,_ he thought.   
  
Vegeta looked at his son, the proud look of a father. Then suddenly he froze, it was a second or two before Trunks felt it too. There was a power level near by from a life force they didn't recognize. It wasn't a very strong power level, but they had all learned, just because something feels weak, doesn't mean it is.   
  



	2. Sparring Time

What If... Chapter 2 I guess this fic is more for me then for readers. But if you read it and like it, let me know. I promise I'll be faster with the next chapters if you do. ; ) I'm new to writing action so be gentle with the reviews.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
Dende stood at the edge of Kami Tower looking out over the Earth. Cell had been destroyed and it seemed as though the last of the threats to Earth had died along with him. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief before turning to speak.   
  
"You're still here," the small Kami smiled, "I would have thought that you would be meditating already, for days at least."   
  
Piccolo smirked. "I think that I've been hanging around Goku too long. I couldn't shake the thought to get in a good meal before I left."   
  
Dende had to chuckle, but it died away as a far away look crossed his face. Piccolo narrowed his eyes, trying to sense what had grabbed the young Nameks attention. There it was, a small life force... but why would Dende need notice it?   
  
"What do you sense, Dende?" Piccolo asked.   
  
The little namek just shook his head. "I'm not sure... it's probably nothing. A life force with a power level. Small enough not to worry about, but much stronger then any normal human on the planet. I don't sense evil from it, it's something else... something strange...."   
  
Piccolo watched as Dende walked past him in a daze. He didn't like this, not one bit. But his thoughts were cutoff as Dende snapped out of his trance.   
  
"Piccolo, would you mind going to see what it is. I'm sure that it's nothing, but just in case...."   
  
Piccolo nodded once and then was gone. He was just a curious as the young Kami.   


*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta tore through the night sky towards the flying shadow. He couldn't make out exactly what it was and he really didn't care. After the initial shock of the extent of Gohans power and that it was the boy who defeated Cell, there was only anger. Anger at Kakarott for dying at the hands of Cell, at Cell for dying at the hands of a child, at Gohan for being the only one strong enough to finish Cell off, and at himself for not being the one to deliver the final blast. After the battle there had been no one for Vegeta to take his rage out on, until now. Be it man or animal, he would release some of his pent up hostility, Saiyan style. He smirked and sped up a little more.   
  
Trunks was curious as to what could possibly be emitting such a strange feeling ki. He sped up a little more to keep up with his father. The closer they came to the shadow, the more human it seemed to look.   
  
Then suddenly the beings power level dropped to almost nothing and began to fall straight down. His good nature kicking in, Trunks blasted forward in a jolt of speed, lighting up the night sky briefly. He flew headlong towards the falling figure, catching it a good ten feet from the ground. He lowered himself to the grass waiting beneath him and finally realized it was a young woman he had cradled in his arms. His eyes widened a bit in shock before she opened her eyes.   
  
It took a few seconds before the girl could force her eyes to focus, innocent brown meeting pure blue. It was the last face she had thought to see, and the last she wished. She stared at the face of her savior even as the band on her head decided her course of action for her. Her hand struggled to reach up, fully intending to snap his neck even as her mind fought her body. "Trunks-," she barely breathed, "kill-me...." With the exhaustion overwhelming her body once again her hand barely made it all the way up before falling down again, barely brushing her fingertips to his skin. The touch was meant to end his life, but instead was almost gentle.   
  
Vegeta touched down a few feet away from the two, took one look at her face, and exploded into Super Saiyan.   
  
"Tousan! What are you doing?!" Trunks yelled, very taken-aback.   
  
"Put it down Trunks!" Vegeta bellowed. When Trunks just stood there he said it again, "I said put it down, boy," his fury building even more.   
  
Trunks looked shocked at his father, "No," he stated simply.   
  
"You stupid baka! Look at the mark on her head, she's another one of those damned androids!" Vegeta was not in the mood for this.   
  
Trunks looked down at the Red Ribbon insignia and thought again of the look in the girls eyes. "No Father, you're wrong," he said while setting the limp body on the ground beside him.   
  
Vegeta let out a great roar and launched himself forward. He was going to have his fun, and no one, not even his own son would stand in his way. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan also, his features following with his power level, standing protectively in front of the mysterious girl.   
  
Seeing the fury in his fathers eyes Trunks shot off a quick blast, just enough to knock Vegeta off his course. The blast hit Vegeta dead center on his chest, slowing him only slightly. At the last second Trunks dodged and Vegeta's fist went straight through the tree that grew not two feet from where his son had been standing.   
  
Cursing in a language Trunks could only guess to be his fathers native tongue, Vegeta pulled his hand from the tree and set his sights on a new target, his son. _If the boy wants to play, fine! He'll make a better punching bag then that pathetic heap anyway._   
  
Not wanting to fight his father, Trunks tried to reason with him, "Tousan, please. She's needs our help. We've got to get her to a hospital."   
  
But Vegeta was no longer listening, as he launched into his next attack. Trunks did his best to block the punches, kicks, and blasts as they came, but as time wore on, and **quite** a bit did, he was quickly loosing ground. Trunks was fighting a battle he couldn't win, his heart just wasn't in it... but why was Vegeta's? With every attack the Saiyan prince only became more and more intense, as though he was not seeing Trunks anymore. And as Trunks dodged another ki blast, Vegeta broke through his defense and sent the young man flying backwards from a powerful blow to the face.   
  
With a wild look in his eyes Vegeta powered up to blast his opponent off the face of the Earth. The two had been fighting for a while now and it hadn't taken long for Trunks' face to have been replaced with Cell's, Freeza's, and everyone else who had ever tormented the Prince of Saiyans.   
  
"FINAL FL-"   
  
His attack was cut off by a strong blast of blue energy from his side. Snapped out of his nightmare world, Vegeta looked around to get his bearings again, and realized what he had nearly done. He had just gotten his son back and he had almost.... The warrior sank to his knees in uncharacteristic shock.   
  
The punch hadn't been that bad, only knocking Trunks back a few yards, through a few trees and bushes. He was immediately on his guard again, expecting to have Vegeta flying at him once more. When no attack came he looked around, and saw his father on his knees, just starring at his hands. He started to walk towards his father when Trunks saw something to the right. A something that was about to blast his father. He powered up as much as he could and quickly shot at the creature that dared to take aim at his father.   
  
The shadowy figure was knocked over and Trunks flew forward. By now Vegeta had noticed the action around him and was on his feet ready to fight. Father and son reached the body at the same time a little shocked at what they saw... it was that strange girl.   
  
"How... where did she get the energy for that," asked Trunks, thoroughly bewildered. "She couldn't even hold up her hand before."   
  
As the sun peeked up over the horizon, proof of how long Vegeta and Trunks had actually been fighting, the light shown on something very interesting, a brown fury tail. Vegeta narrowed his eyes skeptically, "it's not possible..."   
  
Trunks looked to his father, then back to the slightly charred girl. Heaving a sigh, he lifted her into his arms and looked once more at his father before heading back to Capsule Corp. _If she's what I think she is... then it's best to let Mom handle this, and not a hospital._   
  
In the shadows of a tree overlooking the area Vegeta and Trunks had just left a fanged smirk appeared. "Interesting," came the gruff voice before flying after the saiyans.   
  



	3. A Little Note

Rosedust: *sigh* I know that I said that I would be quicker about getting the next chapter out, but there have been a few delays. And here to help me explain is my delinquent muse, Miria Trunks....   
  
Trunks: Hehehe... it's not my fault, really. It's all this cold and gloomy weather, I just needed a break, that's all.   
  
Rosedust: A BREAK!?! A break is a few days off, NOT A FEW WEEKS SPENT GOD KNOWS WHERE!?! But that's not the point, the point is that you're supposed to be apologizing to our readers.   
  
Trunks: *takes a deep breath* I'm sorry that I wasn't here to inspire Rosedust for her fic... *mumbles: though I didn't hear her complaining much when she was sunbathing in Burmuda... or the Bahamas... or Hawaii....*   
  
Rosedust: *blushing furiously* Hey, I wanted to come home and write, really I did... but I used up all my money tracking you down... *mumbles: Damned Saiyans and their ability to fly* I had to wait 'till you were good and ready to come home... you were my only means to get here!   
  
Trunks: *in a mocking tone: Oh I see how it is, you only use me 'cause I can fly.*   
  
Rosedust: *sigh* Oh quit that. You know I luv ya.   
  
Trunks: Hn. And that's the way it should be. So anyway, did you really miss me that much?   
  
Rosedust: Hell yeah! You have no idea what I've been going through trying to write without you. No one wanted to do anything... which reminds me, I owe a certain some one a little humiliation for what he put me through.... Stand back, this is gonna be ugly!   
  


A Prince's Punishment

By: Rosedust

  
  
Trunks: *eyes wide* I don't like the way this is looking so far.   
  
Rosedust: Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet.   
  
It was a beautiful spring day, everything was wonderful, perfect, and Vegeta was enjoying every moment of it. He might have still been wearing his usual scowl, but inside he was loving the beautiful scenery.   
  
Trunks: *thinking: maybe I was worried for nothing...* *notices the evil glint in Rosedusts wide eyes* *thinking: maybe not*   
  
As he walks along with his hands in his pockets he sees a nice pink tutu lying on the ground. Now normally he would have just kept walking, but something (Rosedust: *snicker, snicker*) made him stop and look at it. With out any thought as to why, the prince of Saiyans fought his way into the tutu, AND LIKED IT! (Rosedust: MWAHAHAHA)   
  
Now wearing that hideously pink tutu Vegeta was overcome by a sense of joy that he had never felt before. He suddenly had the urge... to go skipping down the road whistling, no, no, singing! He was so happy that he skipped his happy butt all the way over to the Son residence.   
  
Trunks: Rosedust, you really should stop now. He's going to be mad enough as it is... if you let some one see him like that, we'll both be in trouble. You're an author, he may not be able to hurt **you**, but... *stops when he sees he's being ignored*   
  
By the time Vegeta had reached the happy home he was so overcome by joy that he had a big, bright smile on his face and was singing the theme from 'The Sound of Music'. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reply. When Chi-Chi opened the door she nearly passed out.   
  
"Why, young lady, you're looking even more radient then ever!" Said Vegeta as he took her into a bear hug and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek. "Is your husband at home?"   
  
Chi-Chi stared for a moment before backing away and yelling for all she was worth, "GOKU!!!!"   
  
Goku came flying into the room in SSJ ready to attack, but froze when he saw Vegeta standing there. "Ve-Vegeta?" He asked.   
  
"Goku, my friend, how are you?" Asked the happy tutu man.   
  
"Goku?" Goku asked, "Vegeta I think I should take you home, you're obviously sick... maybe Bulma can help..."   
  
Trunks: OHMYGOD... Rosedust, Rosedust snap out of it. If you let Mom see him like this he'll kill us both for sure, author or no author. ROSEDUST!! ROSEDUST, YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!!!   
  
Rosedust: Huh? *blink, blink* *blushes worse then before* Sorry, guess I got a little carried away... he..he..he....   
  
Goku moved forward to help Vegeta home, when suddenly the small Saiyan was gone. Goku blinked a few times then went to get his wife off of the floor where she had finally fainted.   
  
Vegeta: *pops up next to Rosedust and Trunks wearing his normal everyday outfit* WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL WAS THAT!?!?!   
  
Rosedust: That was for all the authors who have tried to use you and failed. Why do you have to be so mean to us? Is it so hard for you to stay in character?   
  
Vegeta: You put me through, through THAT because I didn't want to continue your stupid fic? *he gets so mad he goes SSJ* I'll show you who's small!   
  
Rosedust: Call down Vegeta, or I've got two words for you, DANCE LESSONS. *said while swinging a tutu in front of his face* Hmm... that sounds like a nice idea for a fic, doesn't it, you could take lessons with Bra, really learn how to use this thing, it would be so kawaii. *tries to smile innocently, but fails and lives with an evil smirk.*   
  
Vegeta: *powers out of SSJ* You wouldn't dare.   
  
Trunks: *mumbles: Famous last words.* *recieves a harsh glare from his father.*   
  
Rosedust: Don't you glare at him, he had nothing to do with this. This was all me, buddy. Remember this, as I punish uncooperative fictives, I also take care of my favorites. Just something to think about when I start up 'What If' again. *glares at Vegeta* And you will cooperate or I'll make this seem like a day in the gravity room, got it? *smiles at the nod she recieves* Good, you can go now. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Goku and Chi-Chi forget all about your little... episode.   
  
Vegeta: *mumbles curses in Saiyan under his breath but leaves without killing anyone*   
  
Trunks: That went well. Weren't we just supposed to tell everyone that you were still going to finish 'What If' eventually?   
  
Rosedust: Oh yeah! Okay, so I will continue working on 'What If' for anyone that's interested. Just thought I'd let ya know, I didn't forget I promise. Like I said I just had a few... delays. And as you can see I get side tracked easily. But anyway, the next chapter will be out A.S.A.P... just as soon as I start on it... hehe..he..he....   
  



	4. Don't Go In the Kitchen

What If... Gomen ne. I am sooo sorry that it took so long for this to come out. Hopefully the weather will stay nice and I'll be able to write more. Thanks to everyone who've reviewed, I really apreciate it, and it does wonders for my self-esteem ; ) And remember the more I get the faster I write, so don't be shy, good or bad, I'll take 'em all.   
  
About the Little Note... I've decided that I really like it and I'm adding it as a chapter. And every few chapters or so I'll write another one, just for fun. That way I don't get to worn out trying to write just one thing all the time. And come on, it's not everyday you get the chance to see something like Vegeta in a tutu. Yeah about that... "Sorry Vegeta". He's actually been the easiest character to work with, it's been Trunks and my character that are giving me trouble... but I'll deal with my muse later. Right now on with the fic.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
As Trunks touched down outside the door to his home he tried to prepare himself for what was sure to come. He had told his mother that he was going for a walk and would only be gone for maybe an hour. He could only imagine the look on his mothers face when he came waltzing in well after dawn, battered and bruised, carrying an unconscious mystery women in his arms. He sighed and reached for the door.   
  
Before he could reach the knob the door was no longer there, blasted to smithereens by the blur of a Saiyan as it flew past him to land in the hall, "Woman, get down here, I'm hungry."   
  
"VEGETA! Thank Kame you're here. Trunks never came home last... night..." she trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?"   
  
"Kasaan, please calm down. I can explain, really," Trunks began.   
  
"Vegeta what did you do?!?" she demanded.   
  
"That's between the brat and me. It's none of you concern." Vegeta said as he made his way to the kitchen.   
  
Trunks just blinked. _Well_, he thought, _she doesn't seem as angry as I thought she'd be._   
  
Bulma turned her attention to her son and sighed. "What happened? Did Vegeta suddenly feel the need to train or something? I swear I'm going to kill that man in his sleep one of these days," she mumbled, more to herself then to Trunks. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. "Um... Trunks dear, who's that?"   
  
He looked down at the girl still sleeping in his arms and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. But she needs help. I would have taken her to a hospital, but I'm not sure how the doctors would react to a girl with a tail. So, I thought that maybe you could, well, you know...."   
  
She looked as though she were about to say something but was interrupted by a rather loud shout from the kitchen. "WOMAN! I'M HUNGRY, GET IN HERE!"   
  
Bluma's eyes narrowed once more. "Arrogant ass-hole.... Come on Trunks I'm sure we can make your new friend all better." And with that she led Trunks toward the closest lab, but not before yelling over her shoulder, "YOU'RE A BIG TOUGH WARIOR, USE YOUR SURVIVAL SKILLS!"   


*~*~*~*~*

  
"Hey Gohan, you ready to go yet?" asked Krillan.   
  
"All ready," replied Gohan as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Now, Gohan," ChiChi started, "I want you to come straight back after seeing Trunks off. You have a lot of studying to catch up on."   
  
"I know O'Kasaan, I promise."   
  
"And fly careful. And don't get your clothes dirty. And..." her voice trailed off as Gohan and Krillan took to the sky.   
  
The two flew for a while in silence before Krillan just couldn't take it anymore. "So Gohan... how's your mom doing? I mean, how is she handling the... well you know...."   
  
"She's okay I guess." Gohan answered. "I mean it's not the first time my dad's died.... I think she still believes that he's going to come back someday."   
  
"Yeah, I think we all feel that way," Krillan answered honestly.   
  
They flew in silence once more, both deep in their own thoughts. I didn't take long before they came to the Capsule Corp. grounds. Not seeing anyone outside, the pair ventured in through the closest door. Which unfortunately for them happened to be the kitchen.   
  
As soon as they walked in Krillan burst out laughing. There was Vegeta sitting in the middle of the floor slowly roasting what appeared to be a large boar over a flame.   
  
"Uh, Vegeta, don't you think that Bulma's going to be a little angry that you built a fire in her house?" Asked Gohan as politely as he could. Vegeta didn't even bother to look up, he just smirked and mumbled something about 'survival skills' before returning his attention comletely to the roasting meat and the melting linoleum.   
  
Gohan and Krillan made their way through the house. When they couldn't find Bulma or Trunks anywhere, the two headed for the labs. "Bulma?" asked Krillan.   
  
"In here guys!" came the distant reply. Gohan and Krillan followed the voice and found Bulma and Trunks standing next to some one in a bed. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.   
  
"Well," started Krillan, "we came to see Trunks off. I thought he was going home today."   
  
"I my gosh, I completely forgot." Said Trunks, "I'm sorry you guys came all the way over here for nothing, but it looks like you're going to have to put up with me for a little while longer."   
  
"Is something wrong with the time machine?" asked Gohan.   
  
"No," said Trunks glancing back to the bed, "it's nothing like that."   
  
"So who's in the bed?" asked Krillan trying to see past Bulma and Trunks. "Did Yamcha mouth off to Vegeta again?" He looked at the girl lying in the bed. "Guess not."   
  
"Is she a friend of yours Trunks?" asked Gohan.   
  
"No," he said, but not before blushing a little. "So neither of you know who she is?"   
  
"No... should we," asked Krillan.   
  
"Well she can fly and she can channel ki into blasts... some one had to teach her how to do that," said Trunks.   
  
Krillan looked again at the girl and saw the R R symbol on her forehead. "I don't know who she is, but I might know some one who does. How long before she wakes up?"   
  
"I'm keeping her asleep for now," said Bulma laying a clothe across her forehead, conveniently hiding the silver band. "I'm running a few tests and until we know more I don't want her awake and destroying my house."   
  
Krillan tried not to laugh. "Speaking of damage to your house, you might want to go check on your kitchen."   
  
"Oh dear Kami-sama. Vegeta. What did he do?" she asked. The answer was cut off by a loud beep from one of the many computers. Bulma made her way to the screen and began to analyze the data. Her sharp intake of breath caught everyone else's attention.   
  
"What is it Kasaan?" asked Trunks as he came to stand behind her.   
  
She began typing furiously before answering, her eyes never leaving the screen. "According to this test she's half Saiyan."   
  
"Well, we kinda guessed that from the tail," said Krillan.   
  
Bulma's eyes left the screen only long enough to glare at Krillan. "Well if you'll let me finish. What bothers me isn't the fact that she has Saiyan blood, it's where she gets it from. This test says that Goku is her father. The DNA matches perfectly."   
  
Gohan's eyes grew round. "But... But how?" was all he could manage to say.   
  
"But she's too old to be Goku and ChiChi's daughter," said Trunks.   
  
"I said Goku, not ChiChi," explained Bulma., "She doesn't have anything close to matching ChiChi's DNA. And you're right; she is too old. Guro must have used some of the DNA he stole when building Cell."   
  
All eyes turned to the figure lying in bed. The silence was broken by voices coming down the hall.   
  
"Hey guys," said Yamcha.   
  
"Hello Yamcha, Tien, Chaotsu," greeted Trunks.   
  
The new group made their way over to the computer where the others stood.   
  
"What's up?" asked Yamcha, picking up on the obvious tension in the air.   
  
"Come on Yamcha, I'll fill you in on the way. Let's go put those 'women skills' of yours to the test," answered Krillan. Yamcha gave him a questioning glare as the two left.   
  
"So what is going on," questioned Tien.   
  
Bulma sighed. "Trunks found this girl," she said gesturing towards the bed, "she seems to be half Saiyan, but no one knows her."   
  
"Half Saiyan, how's that possible. I thought that Goku and Vegeta were the only two full Saiyans left.   
  
Bulma stood up suddenly. "Look, I'm not sure what's going on here but I intend to find out. I'm going to run some more tests, until then I suggest everyone just go home. Trunks is going to be staying a little longer and there's really no reason you guys should hang around. Gohan, you should go home; I'll let you know if anything happens, alright?"   
  
Gohan nodded heading for the door, but stopped to ask a question. "So, is she kinda like my sister?"   
  
Bulma looked at him a minute. "I don't know.... But I wouldn't mention this to ChiChi right now, she's got a lot on her mind already."   
  
"Well," started Tien, "I'd like to stay. It sounds like you've got everything under control. Chaotsu, Lunch, and I are all going on vacation. But if you need us, we'll be in touch. I guess this is good bye Trunks, come back and visit us some time, okay?"   
  
Trunks made a very Vegeta-like grunt, but no other indication of hearing him, his eyes still locked on the figure laying in bed. _Who are you?_   
  
"We should probably go," said Chaotsu, heading for the door.   
  
"Alright," sighed Bulma, tired from her sleepless night and exhausting morning. "I'll walk you guys out," she said and then eyed her son. "Trunks go to bed."   
  
His eyes never trailed from the unnamed girl. _Where do you come from?_   
  
"Trunks. You need sleep," she tried again. Still getting no answer she tried her 'never fails with dense men' tactic and, ever so gently, struck him upside the back of the head. "Go. To. Bed. Got it?" When he finally did look at her she swore he already was half asleep.   
  
"Yeah okay Kasaan. No problem," he said as he pulled a chair over to the girls' bedside.   
  
"Trunks what are you doing?" she asked in an exasperated tone. But he was already in the chair, out cold. She threw her hands up in defeat. "Men," she said under her breath. Then motioned for Tien and Choatsu to follow her. "Come on guys, I'll let him sleep in here. By the way, you didn't happen to come in through the kitchen did you?"   
  
"Uh..." Tien really didn't feel like answering. "Haha.... As a matter of fact, yes. You might want to avoid it until you're in a _really_ good mood."   
  
Bulma paused briefly before leaving the room, looking back at her son and the young woman. Unbeknownst to all, another pair of eyes were taking in the same two from the shadows outside the open window. "Very interesting," said the familiarly gruff voice.   
  



	5. In your dreams, pal...

What If... Chapter 4 I'm ba~ack... beware. ^_^ Gomen nasai!! I know it's been a while, and I'll make no excuses. I went back over the past chapters and changed a few things. Ya know, little things like mother to Kasaan, father to Tousan, Kame to Kami... I figured Dende, being Kami-sama and all, would apreciate it more if I called him "God", not "turtle".... hehehe... Did anyone else catch on to that when they were reading it? I'm so embaressed, I mean, I know he's green and all, but that's no excuse.   
  
BIG NOTE: I never liked the last chapter, even when I posted it. I've revised it, and now it's some what tolerable. You can reread it if you want, really the only major difference is that Tien and Choatsu won't be in the rest of the story. So anyway, on with the fic!   
  
small note: I know this chapter is really small, but it's been sitting on my computer for over a month now. So instead of letting it collect dust while I try to tear Trunks away from the T.V. for five minutes so that we can write... I thought y'all would apreciate me getting my ass in gear, at least a little bit. ^_^   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea," asked Yamacha as he and Krillan left Kami tower. "I mean, I know you like her and all, but how do you know she won't just blow us away when she opens the door. Or even worse what if it's her brother that answers?"   
  
"Well it's not like we have much of a choice. 17 and 18 are the only ones I can think of that would know anything about Dr. Guro," was the reply. "And they're not all that bad.... We're lucky Dende was able to locate them."   
  
"Yeah, lucky, that's it."   
  
The two landed on a deserted island and started the search for the small house they had been directed to. It didn't take them long to find it, but then the real challenge was found... who would knock on the door....   
  
After a small amount of bickering Krillan stepped forward. Not two seconds after his hand left the door it was replaced with blond hair and blue eyes.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Uhh... hehe... hi."   
  
Yamcha rolled his eyes as if _he'd_ never been at a loss for words over a girl before. 18 eyed them both distrustfully and asked, "Well?"   
  
"We uhh... we kinda need your help," Krillan was finally able to get out.   
  
She couldn't help but laugh, but let them in anyway. _17 will get a real kick out of this._   
  
17 and 18 listened to Krillans story as if they almost cared. Yamcha couldn't get over the little house. If he didn't know any better, sitting here talking to them, he'd almost think that they were normal human beings. That is, until 17 decided to open his mouth, "I don't understand. If she's a problem just kill her. If no one knows her, no one will care. You're wasting my time because of some half breed orphan girl?"   
  
Krillan let out a deep sigh, "I just thought that maybe you would know of her. Or what Dr. Guro had planned for her."   
  
17 stood up and glanced at his sister before heading for his bedroom. "Really, I couldn't care less."   
  
Yamcha stood to leave, "Come on Krillan, we're not going to find anything out here." Before they could reach the door, 18 spoke up.   
  
"Let me guess. Brown hair, brown eyes, about 20 years old, silver band across the forehead?" Krillan and Yamcha looked back at 18. She was still sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, looking out the window. The same way she had been since Krillan had started talking about the mysterious girl.   
  
"So you do know about her," said Krillan as he made his way back over to the couch.   
  
She looked at him for the first time since she'd let them in. "Maybe. What would you do if I told you she was here to finish what 16, 17, and myself could not."   
  
"What; kill Goku?" asked Yamcha.   
  
She looked up at him, "All the saiyans."   
  
Yamcha started to laugh. "That's pretty funny," he said, "I'd really like to see that girl fighting Vegeta." When he realized he was the only one laughing he stopped, "you're serious? No way. One little girl, saiyan blood or not, isn't gonna be able to take down Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks."   
  
Something flashed through 18's eyes. "You have no clue what you're talking about."   
  
"But that's why we're here," said Krillan. "To find out. Will you tell us who she is. Please?"   
  
18 looked back at Krillan again and sighed. "Okay, okay. Guro always had several projects going on at once. I remember a girl coming to the lab. Something about her just didn't feel right. It was almost as if she didn't... belong. I can't really explain it. I don't know what he did but there were lots of nights when the only sounds were her screams. I remember pitying her; it was the first emotion I had after Guro made me what I am.   
"She and I only got to talk when we spared. Half of that time she spent cursing Guro... the girl's got quite a tongue on her when she wants to. The first couple times we fought, she turned on him. Hn. She actually came very close to killing him once, too bad she didn't. I couldn't understand why, if she so openly hated him, she would fight for him at all. So one of the nights he was preoccupied, I read her file. The simple answer to my question was; she had no control over her body. The headband, arm, and leg cuffs she wears control all her movements." She seemed to snap out of her reminiscing. "You said that Bulma's keeping her knocked out. It's a steady drip, right? Not just one shot?"   
  
Krillan and Yamcha looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Leave. Now," said 18 and began ushering them to the door.   
  
"But..." Krillan started.   
  
"Look, I've told you everything I know. And most likely she was only given a simple sedative. The bands should have flushed that out of her system all ready. Go and warn your friends. You may not think she's anything to worry about, but I'll tell you this, anyone who underestimates her won't live to regret it." She paused before shutting the door, not quite sure why she felt the need to explain her sudden compassion, "If things were different she and I would have been good friends."   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
While he slept Trunks could still see her face, and all those unanswered questions were almost tangible. _Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here? How do you know me?_ He could see her standing, surrounded by darkness and those questions. In his dreams she never said a word and when he reached out to her she ran. No matter how fast he was she was always too far ahead.   
  
All of a sudden she stopped and turned to him. They were face to face, barely inches apart and then... he fell backwards out of the chair he'd been sleeping in. Trunks blinked the sleep out of his eyes trying to focus and found himself staring up into teary brown eyes.   
  
He scrambled to stand up and she charged him, knocking them both through the wall and outside. Confused and surprised, he let his instincts kick in and fell into a fighting stance. The girl was no more then three feet from him and he could see the tears trailing down her cheeks.   
  
He'd had enough fighting the day before so he tried to talk to her. "We don't need to fight. Why don't we stop this and go inside." But before he had even finished asking she was on the attack.   
  
Even as he dodged her blows he could see her shaking. Out of anger, or fear, grief, or exhaustion, he wasn't sure. They fought for sometime before he was able to get a hold on her. Trunks pinned her arms behind her back and asked her again to stop fighting.   
  
This time she did reply, though the words sounded forced at first. "You should have let him kill me." She broke his hold on her and attacked once more with a renewed strength. "Why did you save me," she yelled, "I'm a threat to you. To _everyone!_ Please, just kill me now while you still can."   
  
To say he was confused was an understatement. "If you don't want to hurt me, why do you keep attacking me?" He said this while dodging yet another blast.   
  
She was still shaking, still crying, still trying to kill him.... "I don't have a choice...."   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  



End file.
